yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Pearl
is a Rank S, Water-attribute Legendary Yo-kai of the Charming tribe. In Japan, Princess Pearl is the version-exclusive Legendary Yo-kai for ''Yo-kai Watch 3: Sushi. In Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble, Princess Pearl is a Rank SS Legendary Yo-kai of the Charming tribe. Appearances * ''Yo-kai Watch'': Main game series: ** Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Befriending Yo-kai * ''Yo-kai Watch animation'': Minor Yo-kai Biology Princess Pearl is a female humanoid Yo-kai riding on an anglerfish. Those Inspirited by Princess Pearl become suddenly hospitable. Profile Yo-kai Watch animation series She first appeared in EP196, inspiriting Katie, Bear and Eddie to treat Nate with hospitality. Shortly after being discovered, she gives Nate a limited (sold out) Space Wars figure, Jibanyan a large Chocobar, and Whisper a cleaned Yo-kai Pad. She then explains that she was doing this because Odysseynyan rejected her hospitality (with Jibanyan bringing him out shortly afterwards). She teleports everyone to her palace, where Nate and co. (except Odysseynyan) enjoy the food and entertainment. Sometime after Whisper was brought to the VIP lounge, Nate was handed the bill. After he tells Princess Pearl that he could not afford to pay it off, she demanded 100 years of Nate and Jibanyan's life (+300 of Odysseynyan's). Nate, Jibanyan and Odysseynyan attempt to escape from her and her servants with a jeep, but quickly reached a dead end. Eventually, Hidabat, who just so happened to have also been staying at the palace, offered to take them back home and paid for their stay with his universal credit card. Meanwhile, Whisper stayed behind at the palace and whiled away his years there. During Recap Time, Princess Pearl makes herself Whisper's butler replacement (much to Whisper's annoyance), but Whisper was reinstated in the next episode. Yo-kai Watch 3 To befriend Princess Pearl, the player must befriend the following eight Yo-kai to unlock her seal in the Medallium: Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 To befriend Princess Pearl, the player must befriend the following eight Yo-kai to unlock her seal in the Medallium: Game Data Evolution Fusion Stats Movelist |10-45|unknown|Single enemy}} |80-120|Water|Single enemy}} }}||unknown|6 =Raises an ally's SPR with deep sea mineral powers! |Single ally}} }}|60|Water|Single column; up to 3 enemies|An ocean beam blasts the column in front and restores all allies' HP.}} }}||unknown|6 =Your Techniques will also heal the Yo-kai in front. }} Soul Yo-kai Watch 3 Quotes * Befriended: "Won't you guide me through this vast, strange world above the waves?" * Loafing: "Afternoon nap..." * Traded: "I have traveled from the far off Dragon Palace...where might this place be?" Etymology "Otohime" is named after Otohime. "Princess Pearl" is a combination of "princess" and "pearl." Origin Princess Pearl is based on the sea goddess , also known as (豊玉姫). Otohime is the daughter of Watatsumi and queen of the Ryūgū undersea palace (see Mermaidyn#Origin). After marrying the fisherman god Hoori, she gave birth to the god Ugayafukiaezu, who would then be the father of Jinmu, Japan's first emperor. Most famously, she appears in the Urashima Tarō fairytale, and her true form is said to be either that of a sea dragon or a crocodile. Trivia *In the English localization of Yo-kai Watch Blasters, Princess Pearl is referred to as Otohime, her Japanese name. *Since Princess Pearl is exclusive to Yo-kai Watch 3: Sushi '' in Japan, all of the Yo-kai needed to befriend Princess Pearl are exclusive to ''Yo-kai Watch 3: Sushi. In other languages Category:Charming Tribe Category:Female Characters Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Fish Yo-kai Category:Group Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 3 Category:Rank S Yo-kai Category:Legendary Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch 3: Sushi Category:Rank SS Yo-kai Category:Healer Role Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Sushi